Dog Run
by Rei-Mornie
Summary: He was cursed for a mistake. His punishment: becoming trapped in a dog's body. He had given up on a chance to remove the curse, until he was helped by a young racer, who wants him to be her partner...
1. Default Chapter

Silv: Hey! This is my third InuYasha fic!

Inu cast: Yippee…

Silv: Right now I'm juggling three of these things, and anyone can tell you, I'm not good at juggling. My cousin is a witness. Poor guy…

InuYasha: Why do we have to be here with you whenever you gotta update these captor things.

Kagome: Chapter…_Chapter_!

Silv: Now, now. I had to start writing this one and send it out because I got it in my head and it won't leave me alone. Err…get out of my brain!!! Oh, well. Not like I was gonna work…Anyways, I can't write it out on paper because my penmanship sucks the big one. I can't even read my own handwriting!!! Please give me feedback for this one, cuz I never get enough for my others. I love them too much! To be blunt I am review vain. Snort snort!! Hee hee!

InuYasha: Snort snort, hee hee? Good god save us…

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha do you think I would be here writing this thing? Four words, _Not on my life…_

Dog Run ch.1

Stupid harness…

The unfortunate dog was strapped to a cart which was loaded with thousands of pounds. The stress of the weight was even causing the axels to buckle, let alone the poor creatures back.

He could see his breath be blown out of his could nostrils, and the only thing keeping him semi-warm was his mud caked fur. It had once been silver, but now he wasn't sure if it would ever lose the nasty colorations of dirt, grime, and other unmentionable substances.

_Two more yards…_he thought, hopefully.

"Get movin', dog." his current master grunted like a simpleton, as the man snapped the wooden stick on the dog's back; though thankfully his fur absorbed most of the blow. "Then yea can go rot in your corner." He heard his master's scratchy laughter, but he soon blocked it out. _Just one more step…_

He threw all his strength into the final foot. His muscled screamed at the strain, but it was worth it; now his job was done. 

"Good job, mutt." his idiot master slurred and smacked his fat hand on the dog's neck. The man untied the restricting harness and led the dog to an enclosure where other demon beasts were held. Most were livestock and ox demons; brainless idiots the lot of them.

The dog growled and walked past the animals as the gate closed behind him. He continued on to his corner. His haven, where he could rest and think of plan to escape yet another failed attempt to lift---

Someone was in his corner…

Instantly the dog growled, his fur sticking up on his neck and back. This nameless demon dared to steal his spot! Oh, ho the fur was going to fly…

In an instant he leapt at the large beast and it returned the favor in kind. He ripped at the demon's legs and tried to get under it so he could go for it's neck, but that thing was smart. It shielded it's neck by keeping it's head down, and waiting to attack the dog.

"'Eye now, wot's all this?!" they heard, but the two fighting creatures paid no attention.

The dog suppressed a yip as the demon he was fighting grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground. He growled and tried to claw the creature away, but it's hide and fur was like armor.

By then a crowd had gathered and the owners of the two animals began taking the bets. "Who thinks my dog'll beat the demon, eh?" the dog's owner shouted above the noise. His rival shouted out his own bait.

"Who thinks my full-blood demon will ripe the head off the half-breed?!" Cheers and shouts were heard; obviously they wanted the pure-blood to win.

He was losing, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. His bursting lungs and aching neck said for him, however. He slashed his opponent's face with is claws, but the stubborn idiot didn't seem to notice he had just lost an eye.

_So this is it, huh? Never did lift that damn---_Suddenly he saw a young girl push her way through the crowd, jabbing elbows and fists into anyone's gut who didn't move fast enough. She looked too petite and helpless to be beating random village idiots in their stomachs, let alone coming to a match between a half-breed dog and a full-blooded demon.

"Stop!" she commanded and turned in a fury to his master and the other demon's trainer. "Get that demon off that dog, now!" she snarled with enough authority that could match a samurai general's. "Move!" she repeated, when nobody did anything.

The demon's owner whistled some kind of command that caused the thing to reluctantly let go of the dog's throat and back away, though ready to attack again at the slightest hint.

The girl ran to the dog's side and rubbed his muddy head, affectionately. "You'll be safe soon." she said, with her blue eyes holding incredible concern, and for a fleeting moment the dog was suddenly struck with a hopeful thought…

_Maybe she will lift the curse?_ But he kicked the idea away. It may have been hopeful, but it was also ludicrous.

The girl turned to the crowd, "Who's dog is this?" she demanded. The owner stepped up, with his fat hands on his bulgy hips.

"That mutt be mine." he said. "Who be you to ask?" The girl sent him smirk and narrowed her eyes as though something were humorous.

"Congratulations. He's now mine." she replied, smartly.

"WHAT?!" the man shouted, as he moved towards her with his fatty fists clenching. Suddenly the dog began to growl threateningly, clearly stating to his owner to keep his distance. What did I do that for?"You heard me," the girl continued. "My father is the lord of the village and he will execute you if you do not hand over this dog to me."

"Bull." the man spat, though kept his space.

"Here is our family crest." The girl held up a pendent attached to a necklace. Obviously it was important because many in the crowd gasped and run away, trying to avoid trouble. "My proof." she said.

The dog master looked like he had just been stabbed. "B-but this dog is dangerous, milady! He can't be trusted, he could turn---

"That is my business." she interrupted dully. "He may be a half-demon dog, but now he is my half-demon dog." She turned away from the man and urged the dog to get up, which he did with difficulty.

"My father will hear of this." The girl said, with the flick of her hair. She didn't look back, as she led the injured dog around the corner, and down the street. When she knew no one would listen to her, she spoke. "I know you can understand me." she said, as she held is beaded collar. His golden eyes watched her warily as she dragged him along.

Her hair was black, thick, and unruly and it bounced around in the wind as she pulled him along, quickly. She was small yes, but she made up for her lack of size with her spirit; and guts, he noticed.

_"_Those men were very gullible," she continued, as one of her hands moved to fumble around in her obi, which held her kimono in place, and she pulled out the family crest. "My friend stole this pendant from the real lord's daughter just last week." she tossed it to some beggar man they passed, and his eyes lit up in shock.

The girl sparred a glance her new companion and said something strange. "All our patience has finally paid off."

He wasn't sure of that laststatement, but he was sure it wouldn't led to something in his favor…

Silv: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Note to self attack this writer with email viruses and call her a bitch in the reviews? Please review!!! And please don't call me a bitch…(sniff) I'm not really one, but I can be!!!! MMMUUUUWAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!

InuYasha: I say again…god save us…

Silv: Ah, ya party pooper…

InuYasha: (turns to Kagome) What's that?

Kagome: (turns on Silv, very angry) Great! Just great! Stop teaching him new words, ya idiot!!!!! I'm still explaining cars!!!

Silv: I'll help him learn! (pulls Inu out onto a freeway, breathing deep) Ahh!! Smellin' car fumes in the morning… Now that's a could wake up call!!!

Readers: Oh dear god…

Silv: (pushes Inu into street; screeching and horns are heard, so is screaming…) Ah…oops?

Inu Fans: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!

Silv: (sighs) I knew it…Anyways, please review!!!


	2. Partners

Silv: Whoo who!!!

InuYasha: Who?

Silv: Who?

InuYasha: …Should've known better…

Silv: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! But please send more. PLEASE!!!

InuYasha: You're a one track mind, huh?

Silv: (starring at a flower with a bee in it) Huh?

InuYasha: Baka…

Rin: Watch out Uncle Inu! The bee is gonna get you!

InuYasha: _What?_! I ain't your uncle---!!!

__

ZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

InuYasha: (bee stung InuYasha's ear) AHHHH!!!!!!

Silv: Hey! I want some pizza! (concentrates and a pizza appears in hand) YUMMY!!! (takes a bite, then convulses and falls on floor) A-anchovies!!! _Noooo_!!!

Rin: Uh… (watches Inu rolling on floor and Silv is twitching) Oh, look! A flower!!!

Disclaimer: I am planning on kidnapping InuYasha the next time he hops into the well, but he might recognize me from the last time…(flash back of InuYasha at Disneyland scoffing at the stupid Goofy costume when Silv flies at Goofy with a bat, shouting, _I'll save you, Inu!!!_) So I have to wear a _scream_ mask…Yeah, it's pure genius…

Ch. 2

Dog Run

The girl had led him out of the village and down the main road. They reached an unreadable sign and turned onto another path. As they walked, the dog realized the girl was an amazing chatterbox, and always cheerful. Mm joy…

"My name is Kagome." the girl said, as she trotted along, with her grumpy companion in tow. "My friend and I have been looking for a new racing partner. She already has her partner, a demon-cat. Up until about over two months ago my friend, Sango and her brother Kohaku have been our only riders. But then Kohaku got in an accident, and since he can't race, probably for the rest of his life, I was our last resort."

The dog listened with semi-interest, but other than that he completely ignored her. Kind of like in one ear and out the other. But the girl, Kagome, continued without noticing.

"I have to race now because we need the money. Since the accident, Sango has been training me, and we've both been searching for a racing partner for me." Now he listened intently. Just what was she getting at?

"About a month ago we saw you being mistreated by that man who dared to call himself your master. And since then, we've been planning this whole thing." Suddenly Kagome stopped and turned to him, looking into his golden eyes with her pleading ones.

"You will help us…won't you?" she asked. _Oh good gods, please don't cry!_ "It's your choice," she continued, "You can either race with us, or I will set you free." _Free?_

How he longed for freedom; true freedom. He almost chose that exact option, but he was rudely reminded of his curse. He had to give and receive kindness and loyalty with a human for one full month. Then, and only then, would he be ride of this humiliating dog form and gain back his old body. _That_, he thought, _was_ _impossible_.

He'd come to believe it after fifty years of being trapped in the dog form. He'd only ever had one hopeful relationship that may have set him free, but that ended abruptly within a week.

But no, he wouldn't profit from being free to roam the country; he'd still have the curse. He'd never be free of it or that stupid necklace around his neck.

_But it's worth a try…What have you got to lose?_

The dog didn't respond to her question for a good ten minutes, but Kagome was patient, and she waited for his answer. Suddenly the dog looked up at her and they locked gazes. "I'll race." he said roughly, as though he hadn't spoken in years. The girl's eyes widened when she heard him. _Oh my gosh! He can talk!_

"Y-you talk? That's great!" she was obviously ecstatic, and she showed her approval even more as she started speaking to him. "This is just great! I know you'll have a lot of fun racing the Ashi-Randori run. I'll explain that later. What's your name?"

_She had turned back to him expectantly, and he watched her for a moment, then answered. "InuYasha."_

Kagome smiled and abruptly turned and ran down the dirt path. "Race you to the end of the road!" she called over her shoulder as she ran for all she was worth. She was a speedy little thing…

InuYasha couldn't help but grin. He'd give her a few moments more…Now! He used his hind legs to launch himself, and off he went. And went he did…

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to beat him if he really wanted to win, but she was testing him. To see if he was lighthearted enough to be her racing partner and to test his speed. She hoped he was a showoff…

She got more she hoped for. Before she could blink an eye InuYasha had passed her and left her in a cloud of dust. She stared after him, eyes wide and mouth agape. She gradually slowed until she had stopped moving altogether. Oh yes…he was defiantly a showoff.

She continued walking and found InuYasha lounging under the shade of a tree, playing with some unfortunate bug. He was lifting his paw up and down on top of it. He looked so comfortable…_That_ _little_…

_Well_, she concluded, _he was far from little_. He was nearly as tall as she. Kagome found a smile and stepped up to him, as he looked up and smirked. How he did she didn't know…

"Took you long enough." he said.

"I decided to walk the rest of the way since you so _politely_ left me in your dust. Literally." she added, dully, and motioned for him to stand. "Now, wince I'm so tired and all…I was wondering if you---

"No." InuYasha replied simply. Kagome huffed and set her hands on her hips.

"You know, a racing partner is a creature with _four_ legs, which _you_ have. And usually _they_ are the ones who carry the _rider_; namely me."

InuYasha gave her a dull look. "So…I have to run while you sit cozy on my back? I don't think so."

Kagome laughed and patted his head, causing him to growl in annoyance. What right did she have to treat him like a dog. Even though he kind of was one at the moment…

"No. The riders do a lot of work too. You may be the runner, but I protect us and clear the way." It was InuYasha's turn to laugh.

"_You_ protect _me_? And just how are you gonna do that?"

"With an arrow." Kagome replied simply. As though it was the most obvious answer ever.

"An arrow? Oh give me a---

"Lets go!" she exclaimed, suddenly, and turned to him with big, adorable eyes. "Can I _please_ sit on your back?"

InuYasha snorted, attractively, and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and hopped onto his back, heavily.

"Ow! Get off, you're too fat!" he growled. Kagome ignored him and got comfortable. She grabbed his beaded necklace and leaned forward to pat InuYasha's head. "Good boy." Great. Dog humor…

He rolled his eyes, then set started flexing his claw, and scrapping the earth with them. If she wanted a ride, then he would give her one…

Meanwhile, Kagome cleared her throat and sat up straight. She dramatically threw an arm before her and pointed into the forest. "Now, onwar---_oh_!"

The half-demon lurched forward suddenly, giving the girl barely enough time to clutch his neck for dear life. "You're horrible!" he heard, as the wind and trees flew past them. He burst out laughing…

Silv: Hahaha!!!!!! Let no anchovy bring me under!

InuYasha: (clutching a cold compress to his aching ear) Stupid bee…

Rin: Uncle Inu, why did you stick the bee in that thing (points to a shredder) after you squashed it with those (points to a can opener and juicer and a candle)

InuYasha: Cause I felt like it…

Silv: Anyway, I forgot that I was allergic to anchovies an I put 'em on a pizza. Whoever inventers them is a butt munch.

Inu/Rin: Huh?

Silv: Oh, nothing…Anyway, please review!!! Just a few words of wisdom after you click on the blue button down in the left hand corner.

InuYasha: A button?

Silv: Yes. Use the mouse and---

Rin: MOUSE!!!!! I WANT A MOUSIE!!!

InuYasha: Why me?


End file.
